


The Ring and The Photographs

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: "Are Those For Me?" Universe outtake where we find out what is the important conversation Gale wants to have with Katniss, but eventually fails to show up to her place, when he said he was coming over. Gale finds out Peeta was modeling at Jo's band's photo shoot, bit his thought process is temporarily derailed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaGracie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGracie/gifts).



> None of the characters or universe belongs to me. 
> 
> Un betaed.

"Yes! This is the one!" I say to the jeweler holding up the three carat diamond ring between my thumb and index finger, right in front of his face.

The man seems overjoyed at my decision and congratulates me profusely for my impeccable taste.

I really don't care much about the rock itself, it's overpriced, extremely big and busy in my opinion, but my cousin Leevy swears it'll do the trick pacifying Catnip after all the shit that's happened between us lately. So when the jeweler tells me that more than three quarters of my hard earned savings will be sunk into paying for this lifeless trinket, but adds that the lady it is intended for must be very special, because "She is certainly lucky", I smile winningly, and swipe my credit car on his machine without hesitation.

"Anything for my Catnip!" I say taking the bag with the little velvet box in it from the smiling man.

"Congratulations, sir, your future wife will sure accept your proposal on the spot when she sees this exquisite piece, I can assure you!" He adds and hands me my receipt along with a guide on how to care for the ring. "Be sure to bring back your special gem for a cleaning and re-polished every ninety days, free of charge." He smiles again.

"I'll let my fiancé know!" I say ecstatic at the word. Catnip can't turn me down now. Not after this humongous token of my commitment and willingness to make things work between us again.

My spirits are soaring high! I shoot Catnip a quick text, asking her if we can talk. I tell her I'll be at her place around seven, after she leaves work. I know I haven't have a chance to plan anything romantic, and I'm virtually broke right now, but it's better to bite the bullet right away before anymore distractions pop up out of nowhere, messing my plans. It's a good thing Catnip doesn't care about elaborate gestures anyway. She will love the ring how ever I give it to her. I know she'll take the next step with me if I ask her, otherwise, why did she come to San Francisco for?

Sometimes I can't believe my luck. Catnip is truly the best; she's cute, hard working and loves everything I do. We will make a great marriage.

I know I messed up things last time we saw each other, but that's hardly my fault. She hadn't been picking up my calls, and when I finally made it to her apartment to confront her about our issues, she walked in with that dude hanging from her hand. My blood boiled in my veins, seeing her arm wrapped around his, all chummy, as if they were an item or something; she never warned before hand about having made a friend, and I misunderstood everything.

I overreacted. I accused her of sleeping with the guy, like a moron; as if I didn't know my Catnip is more loyal than a Golden Retriever, and she's not the kind to open up her legs to a man she just met so easily.

I chuckle, remembering it took me for _ever_ to convince her to have sex with me. We've been best friends all of our lives, we knew everything about each other, and on top of that, still we had been dating for over a year when she finally agreed to do it. I know she's not one to jump in bed with guys just because; she's very selective with her friends, and even more with her love interests.

I was an idiot for even thinking she would be fucking the first guy that crossed her path, and that's why I'm carrying this gaudy trinket into my house right now. My mom always says that the size of the apology, should be equal or bigger to the size of the blunder, and according to my cousin Leevy, who has been giving me advices to solve my issues with Catnip, a proposal is the best way of action here. Leevy said that it was high time I proposed anyway, everyone we know always assumed me and Catnip would get hitched at some point, they thought this was it, the moment she moved here.

I should've had seen it too, but that damned Johanna and herself delicious tits turned my mind to mush and put my cock in charge.

Not anymore! 

I have solan now, and I'm sticking to it! I'm going to ask Catnip to marry me; maybe we can have one of those long term engagements, and she can move in with me. That should take my mother off my back too. She wasn't very happy about me breaking up with Catnip for a total stranger.

I pull up short when I round the corner of my apartment building, and said stranger is casually standing against the wall near the front door. Her attention is immersed on some papers she's shuffling on in her hands, but to my chagrin she looks up and sees me. A huge wolffish smile cuts around her face, and she leaps forward, shoving her papers on a big white envelope, while she mock skips towards me.

"Hi, Big Daddy!" She says in her impish voice that I know means trouble. "Been waiting ages for you! I brought my pics... from that photo shoot with the band a couple of weeks ago?" She prompts dangling the white envelope by a corner in front of my nose, as if I cared about it.

I glad the jewelry store bag is hidden deep my backpack, and not out in the open where any one can see it an ask questions about it, especially Johanna. Nothing escapes her, and she's got a way to make me second guess everything. 

Better to get rid of her as quickly as I can.

"That's good, Jo, but, I have to make an important house call this evening,"

"Ah! Don't say more, Mr. Broody!" She smirks raising her hands to placate me. "I just wanted to show you this pictures, to get an unbiased vote for a CD cover, and then I'll be out of your hair!" Her tone is so peppy and carefree, I'm sure she's being truthful and only wants my opinion.

I can give her that. I can look at some stupid pictures and tell her they're all cool. She'll be happy and I can get back to wooing Catnip without a hitch.

"K. Come on up, then." I tell her opening my front door wider.

She readily zooms inside, and doesn't wait for me to lead the way to my place. Once we are in my apartment, she plops down on my couch and pats the cushion next to her.

"Come sit, Gale. Tell me what you think of my artistic prowess," she smiles widely making an exaggerated pose.

I take the pictures from her hands and sit down next to her. I'm not very educated on artsy stuff. They're just pictures to me. Her band mates look like exaggerated versions of themselves, but I have to give kudos to the photographers, they made old Woof look like he's sober and lively. Then, I notice the guy in the background.

He has no shirt on, and the way he's standing with his back to the camera only shows the muscles of ripping down his back and arms. I laugh a little and put the picture down to look at the next one. This one is actually not bad, and Johanna looks crazy hot with her tiny leather skirt and fishnet stockings. Finn looks like the epitome of masculinity, which is weird, because the guy can be as goofy as a clown; Jo's brother, Blight, looks cool too... And then I see the model in the background. This time his face is slightly turned to the side, and I swear I've seen that guy before.

"Jo?" I start, getting closer to her, "Who's this guy?" I ask pointing at the model.

"Eye Candy?" She replies shrugging, "I'm not sure what his name is, but he's the one who took over from that douche bag Cato. It turns out, Eye Candy wasn't half bad," she says taking the picture from me and admiring the guy.

"So, uh. Male models..." I linger staring at the picture of the guys muscular back, "Are they all... you know... gay?" I ask lifting my eyes to see her smirking.

"Nah," she affirms, "Cato definitely wasn't. He was a pervert of the worst class. He tried to cop-a-field before I knocked him on his ass. Then Eye Candy came. He seemed focused on his job for the most part. Then he helped me and Blight take my drum set apart. I didn't get gay vibe from him, but I can't swear he's straight either. All I know is that he's kinda hot, if a bit underweight," Jo's voice has a softer tone for some reason.

I think it's respect or something, but then my toughts scatter, because the next picture there's a frontal take of the model, and I zero in on his face right away.

"Son of a bitch!" I mutter under my breath, because I know this jackass! 

"What is it?" Asks Johanna leaning into me.

"Um... No. Nothing. I just realized it's getting late, and I have this thing I'm supposed to do..." I say shoving her pictures back in the envelope.

"Wait," she cuts in quickly, "You haven't said which one you liked!" She springs forward, throwing half her body on top of mine, effectively keeping me on the couch.

I sigh, "Look Jo," but I don't get any farther than that.

I make the mistake of looking up into her eyes, and she's giving me her signature predatory stare. She licks her lips, and pushes her plump tits against my chest.

"You didn't finished looking at the pics!" She purrs seductively, watching me through her eyelashes.

My dick twitches in my pants.

' _Damned that Johanna!_ '

"I-I guess I could finish looking at them. It shouldn't take me that long, right?" I stammer.

"Right..." She breaths out, her fingers slide down my chest, before pushing off from on top of me, "There are a couple there, that I printed from my phone, just for your pretty gray eyes pleasure," she says coyly, with a devilish sideway smirk.

I look through the stack of pictures, until I find copy paper ones, that obviously came from a personal printer and not a professional studio, and my world is turn upside down by the explicit images. Jo's naked body is completely on display except for her fishnet stockings and garter belt.

All of my blood rushes down to my nether regions stealing all control over my body until they've been serviced and buried within the subject of this photographs.

I have no idea how she took this pictures of herself! The angles she positioned her camera are crazy and leave nothing to the imagination. Jo just made Playboy look like a bunch of amateurs, and I really want her to give me a live presentation of how she took this pictures... Hell, I'll be her eye candy male model!

Needless to say, I can't remember why was I so eager for her to leave my apartment.


End file.
